


Tales and Lessons

by Kairyn



Series: Once More with Empathy [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Background information, Essays, Exposition, Gen, Marvel Norse Lore, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/Kairyn
Summary: Tales and Lessons: Bits, Bobs, and Assorted Background Information for the Nine Realms.This is a series of additional information and exposition that most likely won't make it into the main story of Once More with Empathy. Purely for those interested in world building and in universe lore. Will always be marked as complete because each chapter is a self-contained topic. Everything from in universe myths from my own head to more little details about customs of all the different realms. Maybe even a cut scene here and there and one shots.





	1. Burial Rites Throughout the Realms

**Author's Note:**

> Let's kick this off with some info on dead things! Yaaaay!

Asgard and Vanaheim-  
Preparing the body for burial in Asgard is a very solemn duty performed by the closest member of the dead's family. If a spouse exists the body is prepared by them. To prepare the body, it is cleaned and treated with special oils and perfumes before being redressed into the dead's finest clothing or armor. If the Asgardian has a favored weapon it could also be buried with them, however if it is particularly powerful (such as Mjolnir) it would be passed onto someone else. Craftsmen could also be buried with their tools.

Asgardians have two different methods of burial for their dead. The, by far, older of the two methods was the use of burial mounds known as barrows. The bodies of the dead would be cremated and put in urns before being buried with the most important worldly possessions of the deceased. Most middle/lower class families would use one barrow for many generations as the maintenance and initial construction costs of a barrow could be expensive. The poorest of Asgardians would not even use barrows at all and would take the cremated remains of loved ones and bury the urns around other barrows (usually of dead heroes or other such important Asgardians) and indicate the spot with a small mound of stones. The Borson Barrow is the largest in Asgard and houses the remains and possessions of Vili and Ve, Odin's brothers that died in the fight against Sutur. The area around the barrow is riddled with remains of those that could not afford their own and is the closest thing to a true 'graveyard' that could be identified in Asgard although it is not labeled as such.

Within a barrow everything from food and alcohol to entire boats could be buried with the dead. Weapons, treasures, and even favored horses also tended to be buried although the horses were usually added later as most could not afford to kill a good horse until it became too old or injured in some way. Theft from a barrow is not unheard of but if anyone is caught having done so the punishment is death and dishonor.

The second method of burial in Asgard, being burned on a boat floating towards the edge of Asgard, was brought over by the Vanir. The body is prepared in all of its finest clothing and surrounded by possessions before being set afloat. Under the body is a thick pallet of fuel that helps the fire burn hot enough to properly cremate the body in a short amount of time -something that is not needed in barrow burials as there is no danger of the pyre floating off the edge of Asgard.

The Vanir prefer sea burials opposed to barrow burials due to the importance of water to their culture. Vanaheim is, unlike Asgard, a series of islands and fjords and the realm experiences quite a lot of rain. The largest island of Vanaheim houses the capital and palace and even that island has multiple large rivers running through it. Travel through the realm always requires traversing water in some way, so it seemed only natural that to travel properly to the afterlife it would also require passing over water.

Due to how long it has been since Vanaheim and Asgard have been in alliance with each other the both burial methods are well entrenched in both realms and several individual customs have crossed the boundaries to be included in both methods such as cremation which was not originally a Vanir custom and burying the dead in their finery which was not Asgardian in origin as there was not a physical body being buried -although now the bodies are cremated in their best clothes no matter if a barrow or sea burial is taking place.

Seven days after the burial they would then have a feast to celebrate and honor the dead. During the feast the last will of the deceased is read and the heir formally receives whatever they had been left. The feast itself is a rather small affair compared to others in Asgard and lasts only until the next morning with only those closest to the family involved. The exception to this is for mass funerals after battles or wars, or the death of someone within the royal family. Those feasts last for a week and involve the entire city.

Asgard's Dishonored Dead-  
In Asgard, if one commits a grievous enough crime you are not afforded any rituals for death. To be a dishonored dead is not a fate that is carried out too often as even most criminals are allowed to receive at least some modicum of respect after they died. If someone falls into the exception to this, however, there is no burial at all. The worst offenders against Asgard or her people are given the most severe punishments after death and against their lifeless bodies. The body will be torn apart by wolves and dragged through the main streets of Asgard. The wolves will be allowed to fight over and even eat parts of the corpse until they lose interest in it. Once the wolves are done the remaining parts are found and then hung from the observatory so that they fall into Ginnungagap as they rot away.

Jotunheim-  
In Jotunheim, cremation is also a key part of their rituals. However, unlike in Asgard, Jotunheim do not collect the ashes of their dead into urns to bury. Jotnar spread the ashes of their dead in their fields for both spiritual and practical reasons. The idea of their bodies being used to support the living goes all the way back to the legend of Ymir's body being used to form the world -albeit the Jotnar version does not attribute that being done by Odin and that the world made was specifically that of Jotunheim. For practical purposes, the ashes of the dead help to grow their crops that are more nutritious and heartier than those that grow without the added fertilizer which is key when you have such a short growing season.

Jotnar spread the ashes of the dead and pass on their possessions on the same day -nine after the cremation is completed. Prior to the cremation the rituals involve laying the body out in the middle of the town in an ice building constructed purely for that purpose and taken down after. The body remains there for three days in full view though protected behind a layer of clear ice. This three day wait period before cremation is to ensure that the dead is truly dead as the cold temperatures of Jotunheim can often lead to a hibernation state that can fool even other Jotnar. Although this wait period can be abbreviated to a single day if the death is particularly violent/obvious such as a death caused be beheading or impalement or other grievous injury.

The actual act of spreading the ashes is ritual attended by the entire family and a priest to ensure that it is performed correctly. The ritual includes mixing the ashes with special herbs and powdered minerals dug out from volcanic caves before being spread during a hymn that speaks about thankfulness to the spirits and the renewal of life. An incorrectly performed Ash Ceremony is thought to be the cause of plagues within the crops or particularly bad harvests caused by the spirits of the dead being displeased. The immediate family of the deceased gets the first bushel of crops out of that particular field during the next harvest as a show of respect for their loss. Each clan have particular fields that they feel the greatest connection to due to how many of their ancestors have been returned to the soil there and react very aggressively to any attempt to be removed from the proximity of those places. Thereby most of the infighting between clans revolves around the boundaries of ancestral grounds and fields. Even the nomadic tribes have fields that they consider 'theirs' that they use year after year.

Salting a field in Jotunheim is a particularly strong offense as it not only makes extremely valuable crops to die and poisons the ground but because it is also considered an act of aggression towards the ancestors of that particular clan. Even the most deadly and vicious clan blood feuds rarely escalate to the level where one family would damage the land of the other.

Elves-  
Neither the elves of Alfheim or the elves of Svartalfheim cremate their dead. Instead, elves inter their dead whole inside large community barrows. The elves weave silk shrouds to wrap their dead in before burial within the walls of the barrow, upon which they grow pale colored Gladioli in massive groups. Elves of Svartalfheim also sometimes add on a mask to the burial attire for a variety of reasons from a show of respect to an indication of someone without a family to also those that were killed by sickness. The type of mask is how the reason behind its use is determined. Some examples of different styles of masks are: masks of respect are very finely crafted and decorated with precious metals and stones, masks made to indicate sickness are made out of a specific wood and protective runes are carved along the edges, masks for those without family are often all but featureless, and masks done fore religious figures such as priests get decorated with carvings of branches and other plant life.

Once a barrow fills with dead, they simply seal the barrow with a carved stone and then move onto another spot nearby. Barrows can be extended underground however they usually aren't. Two levels is usually the maximum depth of a particularly large Alfr barrow and more typically they only have one. On Alfheim, each community puts their barrows in ever increasing rings around their towns. They see this as being protected by the spirits of their ancestors. Contrarily, Svartalfheim elves place their barrows further away from their homes -sometimes far enough away that to reach them requires a full day's travel.

Elves of both sorts will dress their dead in their finery but will not lay goods out with them, with the exception of perhaps a few pieces of jewelry. At most, incense burners will be place in the wall beside the body so that the mourners that visit can light some for the spirits of the dead. Once a barrow is sealed, it cannot be reopened and there are several spells placed onto the stone door to ensure that grave robbers cannot get in. Any mourners that come to visit their dead loved ones after a barrow is sealed will simply burn incense outside the door or on the earth dome of the barrow.

Svartalfheim-  
Of course Elves are not the only inhabitants of Svartalfheim. The dwarves of Svartalfheim create massive mausoleums that house individual stone tombs that line long family wings. The tombs have heavy tops carved into the likeness of the dwarves interred within and sometimes entire statues of the dwarves standing guard in front of the bodies. Dwarves will make intricate mazes of different halls and wings for their dead, resulting in an almost second city beneath the first. If they truly run out of room due to impassable geology or simply the rest of the city being in the way, the Dwarves will build another mausoleum to mirror the location of the first on the other side of the city. Entrances of the mausoleums are often many stories tall and take years upon years of constant carving and craftsmanship to construct.

Before a dwarf is interred in their individual tomb beside their family, they are laid out in large chambers near the entrance to the mausoleum for friends and family to mourn for a full day and night. After the viewing period is done, the body is place along with any tools or weapons they owned into their stone sarcophagus. The lid will be sealed in place with a series of mechanical locks ensuring that nobody can get inside. If a dwarf is older they most likely had the lid of their tomb being carved in their likeness for many years in preparation, however death of the young or those who die in battle usually must have a second carved topper added after their initial burial. In some cases it has taken many decades for a fallen dwarf to receive his likeness carved in the special marble that they use for tombs. Names are not recorded on the tombs and so, if there are multiple sarcophagi without faces it is up to the family to recall whom is buried where so that they will receive the proper likenesses. The few exceptions to this is when a family is intensely poor and cannot afford fully carved statue of their dead or those who have no family to do the remembering. The middle class may choose to only have busts made of their dead but it is still preferable to have a full body likeness constructed.

Dwarven mausoleums are kept open and maintained to near pristine levels by caretakers who will repair and clean and help guide visitors and any other thing that might be required of them. The caretakers often have quarters located at the very entrance of the mausoleums so that they are easily reachable by anyone who might need their assistance. They are the only ones allowed to keep a record of who is interred where as they are in charge of maintaining various family's loved ones at varying levels of attentiveness. The basic maintenance is all done for a fee collected by a tax on the people and anything above that basic level is paid for by the family of the dead out of pocket.

Muspelheim-  
The fire demons of Muspelheim are somewhat unique among the realms in that they have very little in the way of ritual for their dead. Most are buried with very little fuss or concern. Mass graves are commonplace, especially after battles. Fire Giants that still maintain a memory of Jotunheim from before they fled the Jotnar place a bit more significance on death than the majority but even they do not dedicate very much time or effort to venerating their deceased. Most burials in Muspelheim is done solely for the utilitarian purpose of removing bodies from where people dwell. Cremation is popular but little importance is placed on the ashes of the dead unlike in the other realms. Often cremated remains are simply dumped out wherever it is convenient or left within remains of the pyre they were burned on. Possessions are passed on quickly and immediately, although the process can easily be disrupted by those who disregard wills or those that simply never make them. Conflict is often solved very simply by the strongest (or those clever enough to swindle the others) in the argument winning.

Niflheim-  
Niflheim is a realm cloaked in mystery and the few constant inhabitants tend to be quite monstrous. Trolls and the occasional raiding band of giants seem to be the only intelligent beings that inhabit Niflheim. Any Jotnar that are killed while on Niflheim are taken back to Jotunheim for burial and trolls cremate their dead's bodies very quickly wherever they are and then spread the ashes before moving on. The only permanent societies of intelligent life on Niflheim were refugees from the Giant wars on Jotunheim such as the Rime Giants that nobody has seen or heard from in many centuries. It is assumed that there aren't any permanent residents of the realm any longer. Niflheim tends to have much in common with the concept of limbo wherein nothing is meant to linger there and should quickly pass onto another realm such as Helheim.

Helheim-  
Helheim is of course the realm of the dead. As such, Helheim itself does not possess any death rituals.


	2. Jotnar Parentage and Rules of Succession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This topic, I'm sorry, gets complicated quick. I hope I explained everything in a clear enough way... I won't be surprised if I lose someone in the intricacies of it all though... apologies in advance

Important terms for this topic are:  
Latmeda - the parent in a couple that carries and gives birth to a child  
Hanfylga - the parent that sires the child  
Oriklaupi - a Reversed couple  
Sansystkin- Full Sibling  
Ofugrstkin- Reverse Sibling  
Helmingr and Halfrstkin- Half siblings on Birther's side  
Rikirkind and Kynslod- Half siblings on Sire's side  
Eiga-systkin- Step Sibling

Due to the fact that Jotnar are intersexed, they do not recognize terms such as mother and father in the same way dual-gendered races do. Their words for parents are Latmeda and Hanfylga. Latmeda would translate roughly to the concept of 'dame' as the Latmeda carries the offspring. Hanfylga would be the 'sire' of the couple. Due to the harshness of their environment, it is often the stronger of the couple that is the Latmeda, which essentially makes the Jotnar a matriarchal society as we understand them. A stark contrast to the very patriarchal social norms of most other realms.

The Latmeda of a Jotnar couple is the one that decides when they will be reproducing. Although the Hanfylga is the one that tends to monitor the household supplies and internal business of the household/clan and so the Latmeda is very dependent on what the Hanfylga says their home can sustain and will consult closely with the Hanfylga before making the decision. Hanfylga's tend to get what amounts to a veto power on the decision to have children -although this runs the risk of angering the Latmeda and having them find a more accommodating Hanfylga.

During the pregnancy, the Latmeda differs interactions with outside clans (and outsiders on the whole) to the Hanfylga so to see a pregnant Jotnar is very unusual. This, along with the fact that Jotnar are intersexed, has led to many believing that Jotnar are only male and new Jotun are created from the ice (hence their ice magic). This is, of course, ridiculous but the Jotnar do nothing to dispel this old wives tale, as they consider the act of bearing a child a very private matter that really should not be discussed with any but the couple involved. In fact, quite a few Jotnar have expressed amusement at the idea that they were made by their parents from chunks of snow and ice and actively spread the rumor to others for their own enjoyment.

Sometimes, depending on outside factors, a Latmeda and Hanfylga will switch roles in the couple. This is known as Oriklaupi and tends to happen during harder times such as in the middle of a war or drought and even then only when a more suitable heir does not already exist. The Latmeda, being stronger, will tend to be pulled into conflicts or will be needed to hunt more dangerous game and cannot afford to hinder themselves with a pregnancy. Oriklaupi couplings tend to only last for a single child and then the couple return to the original dynamic.

Due to the ability for either member of a pair carrying or siring a child, Jotnar have seven recognized types of siblings. Sansystkin or full-blooded siblings where the same two children have the same parents in the same configuration. Ofugrstkin -reversed siblings- where two children have the same parents but the opposite parent was the Latmeda and Hanfylga. Helmingr, half-siblings on the Latmeda side where both were born of the same parent. Halfrstkin, half-sibling through the birther but one was born of, and the other was sired from that particular parent. Rikirkind, half-siblings on the Hanfylga side where they were both sired by the same individual. And also half-siblings on Hanfylga side but the sire was not the sire of both or Kynslod. Then eiga-systkin, step-siblings where parents started a new relationship with someone who already had a child with someone else.

As an example: A single child could have a full-blooded sibling and also a half sibling where their Latmeda was the Hanfylga of another coupling and another sibling on the opposite side that where the Hanfylga is the same in both cases. Each one of those sibling relationships is classified differently and considered lesser or more closely related due only to the circumstances of parentage. The first child A has a sibling that is also A but also a sibling that is a B and another separate that is a C.

In order of closeness and importance siblings rank as such:  
Sansystkin- Full Sibling (A in the above example)  
Helmingr - Half siblings where Latmeda are the same  
Rikirkind - Half where the Hanfylga is the Latmeda of another  
Halfrstkin - Half where the Latmeda is a Hanfyla for another (B in the above example)  
Kynslod- Half where the Hanfylga is the same for both siblings (C in the above example)  
Eiga-systkin- Step Siblings (preference given in the same order as for the half-siblings above but all are considered the same type of sibling)

This complex network of relations can lead to a very convoluted family tree very quickly, especially since monogamy is not strictly enforced. Partnerships are made more for political reasons and what strength the other parent could bring to an heir. Due to these factors as well as the fact that Dynasty lines tend to develop in utero and the child inherits features of their Latmeda within those lines, far more importance is placed on relation through the Latmeda and that line than on that of the Hanfylga. Some families do not even acknowledge/record relations on the side of the Hanfylga. The complex family trees are also why most of the social structure of Jotunheim is configured into clans that manage themselves as much as possible. Each clan has a head (usually the strongest Latmeda or that Latmeda that has produced the most children, which is often considered nearly the same thing) and that clan head deals with other clans and represents the family to the King.

Being the Latmeda is the far more desired position in the couple as that ensures your name and bloodline will be recorded and passed on and also proves that you are more successful. If there are two siblings identical in , but one is a Latmeda in their partnership while the other is a Hanfyla, the one that is a Latmeda would be considered the more honored of the two. This renders incidents like Queen Bestla of Asgard's medically necessary castration as a youth barely even a hindrance to their worth as they could still be a powerful Latmeda.

That is not to say, however, that being a Hanfylga is entirely inconsequential. The more important the Latmeda the far more likely the Hanfylga of the children will be known as well. A high ranking person looking for a Hanfylga will have essentially their pick of partners, but there is a certain pedigree of Hanfylga's as well. Since the actual nature of the relationship is not entirely set in stone, it is prudent to find the strongest and most capable Jotnar that matches each other as well as possible and then finding between themselves who will be the Latmeda and who the Hanfylga. The exception to this is, of course, for the King of Jotunheim.

The King will always be a Latmeda as the line of succession is passed first to those the King has birthed and only if none exist or survive will it go to any the King has sired. That is the same in most inheritance. The biological birthed children will inherit first and the most. In the case of inheriting from a Hanfylga the property tends to be distributed to those not directly in line to inherit from the Latmeda of the couple, but then the property being distributed tends to be lesser as well. Wills for the deceased must by nature be very long and detailed to account for the huge variety of relationships and succession that could be accounted for.

In the case of the current standing of the Throne to Jotunheim's line of succession at the time of Chapter 43 of OMwE, it would be thus: Laufey → Helblindi → Byleister → Loki → Farbauti. Loki is ahead of Farbauti because Farbauti is the Hanfylga for the children and thus does not have the blood tie to the throne. If Laufey had a sibling, that sibling would be in front of Farbauti. The blood tie to the throne would also play a role with all of Loki's children as not being full-blooded Jotnar would greatly weaken any children's claim on the throne. If Helblindi or Byleister have any children, Loki and his descendants will effectively be pulled out of the running for the throne although technically not.

The birth order of the children is only important in determining which Sansystkin children will be inheriting. Those that are only half or from an Oriklaupi coupling will automatically fall behind in the line of inheritance. For example, even though Queen Bestla of Asgard was the elder of the two children of King Boelthor, because Bestla's Hanfylga was the first partner of Boelthor and not considered as pure of blood as King Boelthor's second who sired the second heir, Bestla became second in line. Had the two heirs been sansystkin siblings then there could have been further debate wherein birth order, strength, cunning, and other merits would have all been taken into account. It is not vitally important to be born first but it greatly swings the odds in one's favor.


	3. Jarnsaxa's Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first little one-shot in here. What happens immediately proceeding Jarnsaxa showing up in Asgard in Chapter 44 of OMwE.

Off in the distance, a starving Isagalt -a huge boar-like creature with shaggy white fur and tusks six feet long- roared on the desolate plain. The hunting parties would go out in the morning to see if the beast survived the night and if so how far it had gotten. Utgard was perpetually low on food, and so any meat would be welcomed. The barracks room located on the western wall of Utgard was mostly silent, with only the occasional threads of conversations that died out quickly. Once the place had been only temporary lodgings for guards that were on duty, but now it had been converted -like many rooms of the palace- into permanent accommodations. It was easier and more resource-conscious to preserve only one building opposed to an entire city full of buildings and homes. The western guard room, however, did still hold military forces. The Vedmekt now resided there opposed to the hall they once had several miles away upon a plateau.

The door opened, and a messenger appeared wearing the distinctive metal and shell decorated skirt and shimmering blue-black sash of the royal family. The messenger's eyes swept the room before finding their target. The younger Jotunn hurried forward, and the stopped a few feet from the red-headed Jotunn sitting on the edge of their cot. "For you, Vedmekt," the messenger murmured as they held up a tattered piece of vellum without lifting their head.

Jarnsaxa's brow furrowed in slight confusion. "Oh, an admirer, Jarnsaxa?" Another in the room teased lightly. "And of the royal family. How impressive."

"Quiet, Modgud," Jarnsaxa replied as she finally took the message so that the younger Jotunn could go. The messenger quickly did, nearly running out of the room full of skilled warriors.

"And here I thought it would never happen," Modgud continued without a care of what Jarnsaxa had said. "Our little Jarnsaxa finally getting a suitor. Do try not to injure whichever of the King's heirs have fallen to your wiles, Jarnsaxa. It's terribly bad manners to harm your children's Hanfylga."

"I'm going to hurt _you_ in a minute, Modgud," Jarnsaxa said as she unrolled the message to read it.

Modgud seemed unconcerned and leaned close enough to peer over Jarnsaxa's shoulders. "So, don't keep us in suspense. What does it say?" Modgud said as they tried to read it upside down.

Jarnsaxa just folded the message away. "I have been summoned by the King," Jarnsaxa said.

"The king?" the dark-haired Harthgriepa said from where they were sitting in a corner sharpening a sword.

"That is unusual," Modgud said thoughtfully. "I don't imagine King Laufey is looking for a new consort."

Jarnsaxa sighed heavily. "Why is that the only reason you think someone sends messages?" she asked as she got to her feet and tossed her long red braid back over her shoulder.

"I don't think that," Modgud denied. "But I, personally, would like it very much if you were to have a nice relationship with... oh, I don't know... anyone at all?"

"Leave Jarnsaxa alone, Modgud," the oldest of them named Vidloni commanded. "If you feel the need to meddle in someone's love-life might I suggest your own children?"

Modgud sighed. "But they're no fun... they always choose people just to spite me," Modgud grumbled. Jarnsaxa rolled her eyes but left the room with her summons in her hand. Sometimes it was indeed annoying to be the youngest Vedmekt, but Jarnsaxa didn't know what would have become of her if she hadn't found the solace that her new family had provided. Vedmekts were an unusually close order, and Jarnsaxa had needed their careful guidance and support.

As Jarnsaxa walked through the halls, her red eyes spotted a few new cracks in the walls and places where the finely chiseled surfaces were slightly softened from too much warmth. The servants were trying their utmost to keep the palace intact, but without the Casket of Ancient Winters, everyone knew it was a losing battle. A door to what had once been a great hall meant for hosting parties was not fully closed, and Jarnsaxa could hear the shrieks of playing children followed by the scolding of their parents as she passed.

Several servants hurried past with baskets only partially filled with dried leafy vegetables that grew deep in the caves below Utgard. They were not particularly tasty, but they had needed vitamins and minerals. With the crops failing more and more often as the surface died, the cave vegetation had to be what maintained their people. Jarnsaxa couldn't help but worry about how much longer even those stores would last.

Jarnsaxa climbed a set of stairs and nodded slightly to the guards that were positioned at the top of them. Once this floor had only been for the King and his family but now it was for the royal family and the court and a few other high-ranking Jotnar. 

Jarnsaxa was not stopped by any of the guards placed throughout the halls and reached the sizeable frosted metal and glass door that separated the King's chambers from the rest of the floor. Jarnsaxa knocked on the metal frame that had been cast to look like icy glaciers. The frosted glass became a misty field, and the large wargs of Jotunheim ran along the bottom, with serpents spiraling up the sides.

The intricate doors opened, and Jarnsaxa entered. King Laufey was sitting at a stone desk held up by a pillar of ice carved into the royal crest. The one who had opened the door was Laufey's consort Farbauti -who looked somewhat distraught. Farbauti offered Jarnsaxa a slight yet strained smile before turning to look at the King. "We shall continue this conversation later, Laufey."

Laufey glanced up. "There is little else to say, Farbauti."

Farbauti's eyes flashed in the dim light cast by the glowing crystals set into the walls. "Perhaps not for you. But _I_ have a great many things to say to _you,_ oh bondir mine. And you will listen to them."

Laufey cringed just slightly but inclined his head in understanding. Farbauti gave Jarnsaxa another short smile before leaving the room. Jarnsaxa stared after the King's consort for another moment before turning to look to Laufey. "You summoned me, my King?"

"Yes," Laufey said as he wrote something down in the book on his desk and then got up. Jarnsaxa came closer to stop just in front of the desk even as Laufey rounded it. "I am going to make a public announcement soon, but I felt you should be the first told this news."

"What news might that be?" Jarnsaxa asked curiously.

Laufey hummed and then held up his hand. A blade of razor-sharp ice formed and Jarnsaxa couldn't quite help but to stiffen. The knife came closer, and Jarnsaxa remained still but stiff. "My King?"

Laufey took hold of Jarnsaxa's long braid and, without hesitation, sliced it off at the base. A little noise of protest escaped Jarnsaxa's throat. "My Lord!"

"Easy, Jarnsaxa," Laufey said as he pulled the now sheared hair away from the back of Jarnsaxa's head. "You don't need it anymore." The words didn't really register as Jarnsaxa lifted a hand to feel how incredibly odd and short her hair now was. Her braid had been to her hips, and now it hung there in Laufey's hand like a skinned snake.

Finally, the words actually registered and the meaning behind them. Jarnsaxa's eyes jerked up to Laufey's despite how inappropriate that was. "W-wha... He..."

Laufey nodded and allowed the ice dagger to melt away. "He is dead, Jarnsaxa." Some unknown solid thing in Jarnsaxa's chest crumbled away, and she almost didn't feel as if she could breathe from the sudden news. She was supposed to be the one to kill that monster! Her whole purpose in joining the Vedmekt was to get strong enough to kill him, and now he was dead without even having the decency to let her be the one to do it!?

Jarnsaxa was suddenly aware she was on the ground. "I... I was supposed to kill him..." she breathed aloud as she studied the perfectly carved stone floor of the King's study. "I was... He would-"

"I know," Laufey said before crouching down beside her. "But the chances of him returning to Jotunheim were never very high," he reasoned. "He knew we would recognize him no matter what his disguise." Jarnsaxa shook her head slightly. That wasn't the point! _She_ had _swore_ to kill him! The moment King Laufey convinced Odin to allow them to leave Jotunheim again, Jarnsaxa was to hunt the whole Nine for the beast and. End. Him!

Laufey said nothing else but held out the long braid to her. Jarnsaxa stared at it for a moment before taking it with one hand. What was she supposed to do now? She hadn't truly fulfilled her oath. It had just been rendered invalid. She _couldn't_ honor her word. It burned like her insides had been shoved full of red hot coals.

After several moments, Laufey stood up again. "He decided to try his perversions in Asgard this time," he said. Jarnsaxa slowly looked up at her King. "And made the very foolish mistake of attacking a son of Odin." Laufey was turned away, and so Jarnsaxa didn't see the strange flicker of emotion that crossed her King's face. "... Prince Thor killed him."

"Prince Thor?" Jarnsaxa repeated.

"Heir apparent to Asgard's throne, yes," Laufey said as he sat down at his desk again. "Odin has requested more information on the criminal. I shall be finished transcribing it in say an hour. And then I will send it with a messenger."

Jarnsaxa nodded in understanding, although why he was telling her that she wasn't entirely sure. "... is that all, My King?"

Laufey's red eyes studied her carefully for a moment before he nodded. "That is all, Vedmekt."

Jarnsaxa got to her feet and, still holding her severed braid, left the office without another word. Jarnsaxa wasn't paying very much attention to where she was going and couldn't honestly say if she passed anyone else or not on her way out of Utgard. Wandering the wastes in the dead of night was not wise, but Jarnsaxa didn't much care.

Just outside of the palace was the one other building that was also kept somewhat intact. The warg dens. Jarnsaxa wandered through the slightly maze-like tunnels where the fifteen-foot wargs with dagger-like canines that the Jotnar used for mounts were housed. Most of the wargs were asleep and didn't so much as glance up as Jarnsaxa passed by.

The den continued underground until it connected with a passage that led to the servants' area of the palace, but Jarnsaxa wasn't going that far. She veered off down a left passage and came to a stop in front of one den. The warg inside was sleeping sprawled out on top of a thinly woven mat. Jarnsaxa smiled just a little and went into the den. The warg's eyes snapped open immediately and zeroed in on the giant. Jarnsaxa wasn't disturbed in the least by the warg's gaze despite the fact that his eyes were so vividly blue they seemed to glow in the dim light. "Do you wish a run, Vanagandr?" Jarnsaxa asked. "Because a ride would do me good, I think."

The warg studied Jarnsaxa for a moment before sitting up, his heavy silver tail thumping against the compacted dirt of his den. Jarnsaxa smiled. "I thought you might."

Through practice, it only took Jarnsaxa a few moments to get Vanagandr ready for a ride and then they were off across the frozen wastes of Jotunheim. Vanagandr's large feet were nearly silent across the snow and ice as he ran where Jarnsaxa directed him. At first, Jarnsaxa wasn't terribly concerned or even aware of where she was riding too, but she also wasn't that surprised when she saw a familiar mountain looming in front of her. A large part of her wanted to turn back, but she didn't.

Vanagandr ran through chasms of ice and bound over snow dunes with ease until he was running up a wide path that was full of dangerous switchbacks and abrupt turns. But Vanagandr was nimble and not easily dissuaded from even the most treacherous paths. Jarnsaxa didn't bother to restrain her mount to a more reasonable pace and trusted Vanagandr to know what he could do.

Soon enough, the reached the end of the path and the cave that was there. Jarnsaxa sat on the back of Vanagandr for several moments before getting off and entering the dark interior. The place was empty save for the snow that had blown in and some remnants of a dwelling that had long ago been burnt out. Jarnsaxa had no difficulty remembering what it had looked like though. She would never forget. The center was where a cooking pot was and off to the left was where the bed was. The bed with chains.

Her red eyes swept across the wreckage before she stepped inside. Her short hair was ruffled by the wind this high in the mountains. Jarnsaxa went to the left wall and knelt down. She brushed the top layer of snow away to see the carvings that had been etched into the ice. Five names in childish, uneven scrawl. Jarnsaxa's in the middle. "I am sorry," she murmured as her fingers brushed across the other four names.

"I swore to you I'd kill him and I could not." She couldn't seem to make her voice rise above a whisper. It hurt her throat to even speak that much. "I swear I did not forget... I did not fail for lack of resolution. I would have killed him if I'd been able. I did not intentionally dishonor you."

Jarnsaxa closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the wall. She doubted they would understand. She didn't forgive herself so why should they forgive her instead? There was no excuse. Jarnsaxa rested her head against the ice for another moment before pulling away and forming a dagger across her right hand. Her eyes were blurry from tears even as she slowly carved into the icy floor beneath the names.

Her dagger kept breaking, so she had to form it again, but eventually, she managed to make a small hole in the floor. Jarnsaxa glanced at the names again before pulling the braid of her hair out of a pouch at her waist. "I will find a way to make this up to you... I am not sure how. But I will," she said as she laid the braid into the hole. Jarnsaxa pulled two whetstones out of her pocket and used the force of them colliding with each other to create a spark. That spark landed on the pile of red hair and, though it took some effort, she managed to light it on fire.

Once it had appropriately caught, Jarnsaxa sat back and watched as her hair smoldered and burned away. How was she even supposed to make up her failure to the others? The beast was dead, and Jarnsaxa had not been the one to do it. The black smoke curled as it rose and the hair crackled as it burned. Soon it was nothing more than a pile of ash, and the fire had died. Jarnsaxa stared at it for another moment before putting her hand over it and freezing a seal across the hole. Jarnsaxa stared down at the ground and slowly the solution formed in her mind.

Prince Thor of Asgard had killed the beast. Jarnsaxa could not kill it herself, but she could honor the one who did. Not the solution that Jarnsaxa had wanted, but it was the best and most appropriate one available. But how was she supposed to even do that?

She sat there for a moment and then came to her decision. Jarnsaxa sprung to her feet and hurried to her mount. "Vanagandr. Back to the palace. Quickly now," she urged. Vanagandr howled before bounding down the path at a dangerously reckless pace. Now she understood.

When she returned to King Laufey, he did not seem surprised. Nor was he when she requested to be the one to deliver the message to Asgard. He had merely handed the thick stack of papers over to her and reminded her that Asgard was too warm to stay for very long. Jarnsaxa didn't care about that so much. She had far more pressing business and the only way to do it was to somehow meet this Prince Thor.


	4. Bor's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little one-shot about Bor's death. Also mentions a few other little things that haven't fully been revealed in the main story. This hasn't been as fully edited or refined as some of the main story as I cut it quite early on, but the method of Bor's death was always going to be what happens here.

The giant Jokullholt was a range of many hundred square kilometers of coniferous trees that soared up to almost three hundred meters above the Aesir camp. Odin could only stare upwards in amazement at the cathedral dome of ice covered branches that sparkled under the Jotunheim sun in a rainbow of different colors. Snow fell in fine powder rather than in a punishing wind-whipped blizzard outside of the forest. It was almost as if the massive trees was a completely different world from the rest of Jotunheim.

Odin knew from his mother's stories that Jokullholt was one of Jotunheim's oldest and most sacred places. No doubt the Jotnar would be less than pleased that Bor had decided to set up their camp there, but few other places in Jotunheim would be sheltered enough for the Aesir army to survive for any length of time.

The only place beside Jokullholt had been the caves in the mountains around Utgard, but Bor had been certain that Jotnar would already be using those caves themselves. Something that Heimdall had confirmed to Odin earlier. So, Jokullholt with it's barrier of towering trees had been the next most readily available option.

That being said, Jokullholt was still not the most convenient place to make a battle camp. It was still several day's march from Utgard and the pure size of the trees was something of a hindrance. Just the roots of the ancient Jokull Pines were larger than full-sized Asgardian trees felled across the ground and were difficult to navigate over or around. In fact, the Aesir could probably dig out a cave into some of those roots and fit their entire camp into them if need be.

Odin studied the way ice hung in great icicles off of pine cones the size of a man's torso as if they were natural chandeliers way up above them. He'd sort of always dismissed his mother's stories about Jokullholt as one of those fanciful things that you told children and not something based in reality. But now he saw that Bestla had been quite literal. Jokullholt was a magnificent sight to behold. It was sad that Bor would probably chop most of it down once he conquered Jotunheim. Only Bestla's tempering influence had kept Bor from ripping through the other realms like wildfire and now that was gone. Odin felt the familiar pang of missing his mother, but pushed it to the side. Even if Bestla had still been alive it wouldn't have helped as Bor hadn't listened to a word his Queen said for centuries even before she left.

In fact, Bor might be even more harsh against Jotunheim because of his bitterness towards his Queen. Bor held a grudge like no other. Odin would personally find such long lasting bitterness exhausting to keep up. "Father?" Odin glanced over to see Tyr standing there with a thick fur wrapped around his shoulders. "Why are we even here?"

Odin pursed his lips for a moment. "Because the Jotnar have overstepped," he said, repeating what the King had said when Odin had asked the very same question.

"Overstepped? They are hardly the only realm to have invaded another," Tyr pointed out.

"Quiet, Tyr," Odin said. "The King has decided on our course of action and that is all that matters."

Tyr frowned but then nodded in understanding. No matter what they thought of the situation, Bor was still the one in charge. He should have long ago stepped down in Odin's opinion, but Bor was stubbornly refusing to do so. Now Bor was using the Jotnar's invasion and the fact that Bestla was now gone as a perfect excuse to go conquering again. Odin had only just managed to convince Frigga to try for another child before this and Odin would really rather not be in the midst of a war if his wife became pregnant. Frigga also was very worried about such a thing and Odin had a feeling she would no longer be willing, which he understood all too well.

Yes, Odin agreed that stopping the Jotnar invasion of Midgard was a good idea. But, following them _back_ to Jotunheim was not as necessary in Odin's eyes. Laufey was not doing anything Bor himself hadn't done in the past. Midgard was only under Asgard's 'protection' because Cul had once -quite arbitrarily- claimed it as his. Bor paid the realm very little attention after Cul died. In fact, Odin thought that Bor had entirely forgotten about it before this point. Odin had only brought the invasion to Bor's attention because Jord had asked him to. The Midgardian's weren't strong enough or advanced enough to resist the Jotnar and Jord had known it.

Jord hadn't particularly wanted King Bor's attention on her realm but she'd had little option if she wanted Midgard to not be frozen over as Jotunheim had been. Odin had thought Bor would have just put Odin in charge of the defense and left things there, but no. Bor had escalated things into an all out war with Jotunheim.

It had taken months for the Jotnar to be pushed back from Midgard and still raiding parties were slipping past the Asgardian forces. Odin would have to find out how that was happening and put an end to it. Bor, however, had decided the best way of stopping those small parties was to invade Jotunheim instead. Odin supposed it could be effective but Jotunheim was not an easy place to wage war if one wasn't adept at resisting cold. Jotnar had all the advantage here but Bor didn't seem to care. Just setting up their camp had cost several lives that probably hadn't needed to be spent.

Three months after their camp had been set up and the Asgardian's were still struggling to push their way out of the sheltered area and toward Utgard. Bor had refused on many occasion to parley with Laufey and Odin was growing more and more frustrated with the situation. Skirmishes were breaking out constantly and the number of lost lives on both sides were piling up. Odin didn't think there would be any sort of peaceful solution at this point. There was too much bad blood on both sides being accumulated to just treaty their way out of it.

Odin and Bor were out on top of a cliff looking down at yet another skirmish that was going on down below between the Jotnar and the Aesir forces. "We should be down there," Odin muttered.

"There's no reason for that," Bor said. "Our forces can handle this."

"That's not the point," Odin grumbled. "It's disheartening for our men if we aren't there fighting with them."

Bor scoffed. "If they need us we are here," he said. After a moment he pointed across the field below with Gungnir. "See that, Odin? The Jotnar have left a gap in their western flank. Laufey is too young to fight a proper battle."

"Laufey is only slightly younger than myself," Odin pointed out.

"That is hardly proof to your point, Odin," Bor said as he turned away. "I would not trust you to defeat an entire army either."

Odin tried hard not to take that to heart since Bor trusted nobody's abilities, but that was near impossible. "I defeated the Angels."

"If you call that temper tantrum of yours defeat, I suppose," Bor replied.

"Temper tantrum?" Odin echoed in outrage. "After what they did?"

Bor turned to Odin fully again. "It was war, Odin. Such things happen in war."

"How dare you say such a thing to me!"

"Death happens, Odin," Bor said. "You are not the only one to have lost a child, remember."

Odin opened his mouth to snap about how that was not even close to the same thing when a Jotunn suddenly fell upon them. The fight was quick and brutal. The Jotunn blasted Bor in the chest with a beam of ice blue and dark green seidr just before Odin could swing his sword around and slice the giant's head clean off it's shoulders.

Bor groaned and rubbed the spot of his chest where the magic had hit. "Foolish creature couldn't even use his foul craft right," Bor grumbled.

Odin let the comment pass since it was hardly worth a repeat of that particular argument. If Bor hadn't changed his opinion after all these centuries one more argument wasn't going to do it. "He must have noticed us up above the fray and come to try and assassinate us," Odin said as he watched the Jotnar's blood stain the white snow.

"Cowardly of him," Bor grumbled as he continued to rub his chest. "I hate magic. It always feels so cold and wrong." Odin rolled his eyes and straightened fully. Just then, Bor let out a little shout of surprise. Odin swung around to see what had caused such a reaction and saw that Bor's body was faintly glowing with the colors of the Jotnar's magic.

Odin stood there with wide eyes as he saw little spots along his father’s skin turn white and then fly away in the harsh Jotunheim wind. Bor stared in horror as his hands started to break apart into snow. Then, the King of Asgard looked to where his last remaining son was standing and his eyes grew fierce. “Odin!” he commanded imperiously. “You know some magic! Reverse this!”

The Crowned Prince stared for another heartbeat before he managed to regain his composure. The shock of seeing bits of his father fly away quickly faded and Odin's brain started working fully again. Cogs were turning and plans were forming quickly. Odin shook his head. “I am not full Jotunn, father. I cannot reverse it.” Honestly, Odin wasn't sure if he could or not, but his excuse seemed reasonable enough.

Bor nearly exploded in fear and rage. “Then find someone who can! Quickly!” His hands were already tiny stumps and half of his middle had blown away in the wind. Odin, however, didn’t move. Bor stared in outrage as his only surviving son folded his arms and just stood there. “ **Odin,** what are you doing!?” he demanded.

Odin tilted his head and looked slightly surprised. “Why… waiting of course.”

“Odin! If you do not find a Seidmadr now, I will die!” Bor shouted as bits of his face started blowing away. How he was even still standing at this point was unclear since huge pieces of his body had turned to snow.

“True,” Odin agreed, entirely unconcerned. “I suppose I should say ‘goodbye’ at least.”

“I am your father!” 

Odin’s eyes flared dangerously. The idea that Bor was trying to use familial ties to save his skin was insulting. “And Loptr was my brother!”

“Loptr?” Bor echoed. His confusion quickly turned to anger again. “He was a traitor, Odin!”

“You cannot lie to me, Bor Burison. The men told me what you did…” Odin growled as Bor’s body began to dissipate completely. “You murdered him. He deserved better. You are no father to me.”

“Curse you, Odin! You will obey me! I am your King!” Odin was utterly unmoved and just continued to watch. 

"Odin!"

"All you ever do is drag us into war after war. I am tired of it, Bor. You've already stolen from me all my brothers. And your war mongering lost me my daughter. I will not allow you to take my sons as well," Odin said. "Once you're gone I can put an end to this madness and maybe there will be some children of Asgard that needn't face war before they are even grown."

Bor let out a wordless howl of rage that melded into the wind seamlessly until Bor’s voice was but a memory. Odin stood there for another few moments, just staring at the spot where his father’s body had turned to snow and blow away. Such a death was not the justice that was deserved but it would have to do. Odin walked forward and picked up Gungnir from where it had fallen. Now he just had to finish this war and return home. His family was waiting for him. Hopefully he would be able to find some way to save on some bloodshed.


	5. The Planetary/Mother Deities of the Elder Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've removed some information here to avoid spoilery bits for later on in OMwE.

The Planetary/Mother Deities of the Elder Gods

 

What They Are–

These beings are Goddesses linked irrevocably with the planets they are a part of. The Goddesses and their respective worlds are two separate beings so closely tied together they are often considered virtually the same singular being. The Planetary Goddesses act as avatars for their planet and draw power directly from it. Their roles are to protect the planet and the life that exists upon it and also guide the world to prosper and evolve into 'better' forms -although better is subjective to the Goddess in question.

Most larger planets that have a sufficient amount of life are capable of having a deity linked with it. The Goddesses often are called a variety of things by different cultures, but their most accurate name tends to reflect the name of the planet. An example of this would be the planet Earth. There are many different names for the Goddess that embodies the Earth. From Jord for the Norse pantheon to Gaea, Terra, Neith, Gi, and countless others depending on just where she was appearing at any given time however her truest name would be Erta.

In contrast, The Mother Goddess of the realm of Jotunheim has only a few names on Jotunheim itself as the Giants had fewer isolated tribes to generate different cultures. Most of these Deities do not/cannot venture very far from their planet or for very long and as such are only known to other realms/worlds by one or perhaps two names and occasionally minor roles in different planet's Pantheons. Earth, due to her location on Yggdrasil is more pervasive across the Nine Realms within other pantheons but is the exception rather than the rule.

 

Items of the Goddesses –

Each of the individual Planetary Deities have two artifacts associated with them. One of which is the 'source' of their power and is often hidden away or protected by the dominant civilization of the planet. Often without them realizing what it is they are protecting. This core is what allows the Mother Goddesses to first manifest and acts as a physical link between the planet and its avatar. Using the core, it is possible for a Goddess to exist off of her planet for longer periods. It is also possible for other beings to tap into the Goddess's powers if they have the core. As such, it is often considered one of the most dangerous artifacts of any given world. The sources tend to be containers in some fashion and pervade the mythology of their planet in many different guises. If the source of Mother Goddess's power is destroyed, the Goddess would be destroyed as well and is, in fact, the only known method of permanently killing a Mother Goddess. If the source is not destroyed, they will merely reconstitute themselves after enough recovery time.

The second artifact is often referred to as the 'King Maker' weapon even though it is not strictly for a King's use. It is a highly dangerous and powerful weapon that usually only appears when an entire planet has joined into one cohesive civilization. This weapon is then bestowed upon the one that rules that civilization to both signify their rule or to protect it. On some planets, the Goddess herself appoints who is to rule, and on others, the ruler is decided by their ability to retrieve this weapon. The weapon sometimes changes forms or abilities but usually by the time it is given over to the ruler of the planet it has solidified. Some Goddesses reserve the right to call the weapon to themselves as their own personal weapons, and most Goddesses have used the King Maker at multiple points as they are inherently able to tap into the weapon's full potential.

 

The Process of Developing a Mother Goddess –

A Goddess begins to form on a planet that has generated enough life. The Core of the power of a Goddess then is created by the planet itself, usually in the heart of the life that has already begun. The source will continue to nurture the life developing there with an overflow of power until lifeforms reach a certain level of complexity. Once that level of population and diversity of complex life is reached the core begins to concentrate inwards and forms the consciousness of the Goddess that would be the avatar of the planet itself. In the case of Earth, the complexity that was reached was in the Carboniferous period of Prehistory. It takes some time for the Goddess to fully manifest and once she does takes over her role of guarding and guiding the fledgling life. Just because the Goddess is manifested does not mean she is required to stay that way -or indeed even remain as a Goddess opposed to a God. The Deity of a planet must encapsulate all the features of that planet, and as such, they tend to be very fluid entities. Although by the time sentient life has been achieved the Goddess (or God by this point) has created for themselves a form/identity/presence they are most comfortable with and tend to take that most of the time.

The Goddess could choose to allow the planet that they formed on to maintain a prehistory state or immediately begin to guide life towards a more sentient leaning. As sentient life develops, the King Maker starts to actualize. It is often made by the Goddess in the early days of civilization as a means of protecting the core of the Goddess's power from harm. The Goddess's cannot yet trust the people of the planet, and so protect themselves. If the Goddess does not make the weapon and uses one that she finds then that weapon (through excessive contact and channelling of power through it) becomes more than it was initially and thus the King Maker.

As sentience spreads and civilizations become more complex, the Mother Goddesses tend to pervade their planet's mythos in a variety of guises. They do not always become significant figures in their religions, but their role as the source of life/mother of life and protector of the same is a constant. It around this time that the Mother Goddesses become more reclusive and take active steps to hide the sources of their powers and sometimes begin to grant their weapons temporarily to others in order to sway how civilization will develop. This tends to lead to the King Maker showing up with different names throughout history, usually to again be lost as the Goddess takes it back because conditions have not been met for one to govern the entire planet.

By the time what something considered 'modern' or 'advanced,' civilizations are reached the Mother Goddesses tend to have stepped back almost entirely and only seek to influence the planet's development through others. In the case of most of the Nine Realms, nobody has seen the Mother Goddesses in eons, and they allow the Kings appointed to govern things with little interference. Not to say that they cannot. The Power of the Mother Goddesses is still very much a factor that they can come to bear across their people if given cause to do so -usually only when their own existence or that of the planet is threatened. If a civilization were to destroy itself through overpopulation and poor resource management, for instance, the Mother Goddess of, for example, the planet Titan would not find it her business to interfere with the disaster as she and the planet would survive. She would most likely only restart her task of building the planet up and guiding life to be better over from the beginning after the destruction.

 

Who They Are-

Jord/Gaea/Erta – The mother deity of Earth, she tends to try and keep neutral between all the other mother goddess’, not for lack of power but because she figures they have no interest in Earth so she should have no real interest in them. This didn’t stop her from reproducing with various other gods and beings throughout her long life. Her source power is called various things from Pandora’s Box to the Ark of the Covenant, but its truest name is the Grail of Endless Life and is currently still hidden. The King Maker of Earth has been several different weapons, but it is currently in the form of a sword. The last time it was seen was in King Arthur's court as the legendary Excalibur.

Jenonir- Mother Goddess of Jotunn. Jenonir is what her people the Jotnar call her, and so that is what she goes by though Asgardians would call her something different if they recalled she existed on a regular basis. Jenonir was a more involved Mother Goddess, often found wandering the wastes of Jotunheim and offering her advice to the Kings of Jotunheim. However, she went missing many generations ago with no Jotnar having any clue as to where she might be. Without her, the Casket of Ancient Winters was found and used as a weapon without fully understanding it and was then taken by Odin after the war with Jotunheim. The Casket of Ancient Winters is the core of her power. Which is why, without it on Jotunheim, the realm has been slowly dying. Her King Maker weapon is a set of bladed tonfas although they have been missing along with Jenonir for many ages.

Asgaedia- The Mother Goddess of Asgard. Her King Maker is Gungnir, although it is a case of a weapon not of her make that she used often enough for it to become the King Maker. Asgaedia’s power core is kept within the throne of Hlidskjalf itself, though, the actual container is called the Cradle of Golden Stars. The phrase Asgaedia Wept is a common curse on Asgard as there is a myth in their culture that says that Asgard was once a spherical planet like any other, but a battle with invading Gods left it shattered. When she saw what little remained of her world, Asgaedia wept and continues to mourn, which is why Asgard does not run out of water despite so much of it falling from the cliffs into space. To be noted is that this myth is not, in fact, supportable in any way -much like human myths about natural phenomena.

Vannasmere- Vanaheim’s Mother Goddess. She uses more spells than most of the others but is no pushover physically either. She is a quiet Goddess that prefers not to interfere with most things, although if you do manage to rouse her anger, she has been known to go to extraordinary lengths to get what she deems as a just resolution. Her King Maker is a bo staff. The source of her power is the Cask of Infinite Rivers

Murehil- Muspelheim's Mother Goddess. She is a particularly short-tempered Goddess that is, much like Yenonir, quite involved in her people's lives. She does not wander through her realm but keeps a fortress where the Fire Demons can go to see her. The Brazier of Eternal Flames, which is the source of Murehil's power, was taken by Asgard's forces just like the Casket of Ancient Winters. The King Maker weapon of Muspelheim is a sword wielded by the line of Surtur.

Alarim- Mother Goddess of Alfheim. Her King Maker weapon is an ornately carved bow that uses no arrows but shards of pure energy. The Core of Alarim's power is known as the Chalice of Astral Power.

Savahron- From the Realm of Svartalfheim. The artifact that holds the power of the Realm is known as the Orb of Unyielding Power. The King Maker is a war hammer that appears very similar to Mjolnir, except with a longer haft.

Neliar- Deity of Niflheim. Unlike the other Mother Goddesses, Neliar is almost never found in a physical form. Neliar usually only forms when dealing with other Planetary Goddess figures. Neliar's King Maker is still within Neliar's possession as there are no permanent residents of Niflheim. It does, however, take the form of a mace when Neliar chooses to use it. The source of power for Niflheim is called the Phylactery of Crystal Shadows.

Hela- Goddess of Helheim. An outlier among the Mother Goddess as she was not formed in the usual method. Helheim, being a realm of the dead does not have the life spark necessary to create a Mother Goddess in the usual way. Hela was born normally and afterwards **REDACTED FOR SPOILER AVOIDANCE**. It is purely Hela's half dead state that allows for her to draw her power from Helheim like other Mother Goddesses. Due to her unusual creation, she does not have the same artifacts that the others have. Although it is conceivable that, over time, these items might appear. Hela, being the youngest of this group of Goddesses, is quite often not put into the same grouping as them. The other Goddesses tend to treat Hela like a young niece rather than a contemporary, which agitates her and results in her not dealing with them if it is at all avoidable. Hela also has done a very unusual thing and decided to also rule her realm rather than allow someone else to do so. This is partly because she was raised as a member of a royal family (that of Asgard), partly because she is the only living being in the realm, and partly because of the incident allowing her to be linked to Helheim.

 

Mother Goddesses Compared to Ego the Planet

Though the Mother Goddesses and the Celestial known as Ego are similar in several superficial ways, they are distinctly different situations. For Ego, the planet and the humanoid form are the same entity and share a single consciousness. The human form of Ego is nothing more than a manifestation of a more massive being. The Goddesses and the planets they are linked to are separate entities. The realms do not have what would be considered a consciousness or any will of their own while the Goddesses do. The Goddesses and planets are in a symbiotic relationship where the planet is primary source, and the Goddess is the protection.

 

The Council of Nine-

Though there are far more than just Nine Mother Goddesses in the Universe. The Council of Nine are the nine Goddesses listed above. Due to their inter-connectivity and positions on Yggdrasil, these Nine Goddesses tend to have more authority than others. The Council tends to only gather for the most momentous of occasions such as universe ending threats. Individual grudges between Mother Goddesses, such as any of the Goddesses being upset with Asgard for taking artifacts of another, is meant to be handled between the parties in question. Though such grievances have been brought before the council in the past.

The council does not listen to really any other authority besides their own as they are not concerned with much outside of their own realm's continued existence. The Nine Goddesses will not even see most people who should want to petition them as they find most pleas to be better answered by other forces.


	6. The Formation and Structure of Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited but I'm about to go camping so.... time constraints hopefully it all makes sense. If not ask and I'll be happy to answer.

The Truth of The Asgardian Planetoid

The most popular story about the origin of Asgard is as follows. Originally Asgard was a round planet much like Midgard only with a much more pronounced elliptical orbit and very little tilt. At some point in the Prehistory of Asgard there was a cataclysmic event (perhaps something involving the core of the planet) resulting in the destruction of most of the planet's mass. The legend says that the Asgardian planetary deity Asgaedia saved a portion of the planet and stabilized it for the Asgardian's to live on.

A less popular theory among the scholars of Asgard is that there never was a full planet and that the Asgardian people colonized a large asteroid that they found. This does not explain where the Asgardian people came from initially and there is no record of any immigration or the process of terraforming that most likely would have occurred to make such a thing. Because of this lack of supporting evidence of such an massive immigration, there are many people that do not take the theory particularly seriously.

The truth of the matter is has features of both of these theories and yet is not quite so simple. The original planet of Asgard was approximately the size of Mars. It was also not known as Asgard at that time but Theoa (humans had the been around at the time would have translated the name to Theia) with the mother goddess Theoana. Theoa the planet was located awkwardly positioned in a much more tangled Yggdrasil, where the connections between the realms were larger, easier to travel by, and yet a more crossing mess.

On Theoa there were many races but the two most prominent races were the Theoans and the Giants. They had a technological point close to that of the current Earth timeline where most of their problems had been solved and really only infighting between the different people was holding them back. The Theoans were about human sized but stronger, longer living, faster, and far more durable. Within the cultures of Theoa mutations started appearing much like on Earth when the X-gene started appearing. Before a solution to the political and social conflicts could be found, disaster struck.

During a battle with a celestial, the giant being unleashed an attack that knocked the planet from where it was at the central point of Yggdrasil and sent it careening off where it smashed head on with a proto-Earth. The only way to preserve the life of Theoa's people was to take drastic measures. Theoana managed to send potions of the population into pocket dimensions she made just before the impact to save them from extinction. With part of the people saved (albeit a much smaller amount than was initially on the planet of nearly 12 billion) Theoana had to do something to ensure their long term survival. There were two large pieces of Theoa left. Theoana took the largest singular piece of the planet and pulled it out of Earth's gravity to place it back where Theoa had initially been albeit in a slightly different location that was more secure so that it would not be in danger of being knocked out of place again. The remaining pieces of Theoa eventually came together to form the Moon of Earth.

Theoana quickly realized however that because of the number of people she had managed to save before the collision would not last long term on the amount of land she had managed to save from her planet. Especially not the Giants which were at the time the size of mountains. So, Theoana consulted with the other Mother Goddesses and they came to an agreement that the giants native to Theoa would be allowed to live on Jotunheim with the giants that were native to that realm. And the other realms would take other portions of the population. These refugees eventually merged into the much larger populations of the other realms but that is why the Nine have quite a few lingering similarities such as languages and shared history. (As an aside the giant Ymir that the Jotnar are so proud of descending from is a giant that was him/herself descended from the giants of Theoa. And their genes, mixed as they were with those of the smaller Theoans was why over the generations Jotnar have reduced in size.) 

All that were left was the Theoan population. The problem was however, that without the initial planet of Theoa, Theoana was quickly diminishing in power. She did not think that she would be able to get all of her people into the realms and out of their pocket dimensions before she died. Theoana decided to bring the largest singular population to the remains of the planet first. The Planetoid that was saved had ice on it that had quickly melted into liquid water which formed a single landmass on the top of the Planetoid. Theoana brought the largest group of survivors to this island and had only just started bringing the others when the last bit of her power faded. This left pathways directly to this new Planetoid to the pocket dimensions where the other survivors were located still near to the collision site of what would eventually be called Earth. Some of these pocket dimensions are places like Aztlan, Heliopolis, Avalon, Olympus,Quidlivun, Nirvana, and many others. These remaining pathways allowed for communication and to continue to happen between the main group of surviving Theoans and those that would later become known as The Colonies -though for a long time all that was possible between the dimensions and Theoa was communication so each smaller colony developed slightly into their own little microcosms of culture and would eventually become the different Pantheons of Earth.

Without Theoana, the survivors that she had managed to bring back to what remained of their planet decided to stop calling themselves Theoans at some point and renamed the Planetoid they were on to Asgard. It took quite a lot of time but eventually because part of the planet survived the impact and the people of Theoa were still around (as well as the Mother Goddess paraphernalia) Theoana was reborn into a new form. However, due to the pure amount of trauma that took place before Theoana diminished when she reformed she had changed substantially -different but equally powerful. She was almost a new Mother Goddess but not entirely new either. This is a situation that has only ever occurred a handful of times throughout the universe. In honor of her people surviving without her for so long and how much she had changed in the rebirth process she changed her name from Theoana to Asgaedia to better match what they had started calling their new home. 

When Asgaedia reformed/reincarnated her intention was to bring the remaining survivors back to Asgard like she had not been able to do before, but they refused saying that they had been apart from the main population for so long and had developed so much of their own culture and way of doing things that they would not be happy returning to the majority. She decided after speaking with the other Mother Goddesses to accept their wishes. 

This history does mean that all of the Pantheons of Earth's Gods are in fact one singular race and that many other deified races (such as the Giants that occur in many different culture's mythologies) do share historical and most likely genetic relations with the Theoans. The original culture of the Theoans, however, is lost almost in it's entirety. The Theoans that were brought to Asgard after the Cataclysm preserved some thing such as their language (which is shared as a Formal Language with all the Gods of the different Pantheons, and is the basis of Allspeak*) and a few other details here and there but too much time has passed and so little of Theoa was saved that the culture has been all but forgotten even within the Asgardian history and legends.

 

The Fate of the Celestial

Due to the very unusual circumstance of an entire planet being pulled from its spot on Yggdrasil and then crashed into another, the other Mother Goddesses of Yggdrasil were almost instantly aware of what happened. They appeared very soon after the impact and helped Theoana to destroy the creature. Parts of the Celestial were then used by the Goddesses to form Asgard and keep it stable. The moon of Asgard, for example, was originally the lens of the Celestial's right eye, which had been gouged out during the battle by Jenonir. This also helped contribute to the legend of Asgard being formed from parts of a Giant. Although who and what that giant was became lost over the years and then became misinformation.

 

The Structure of Asgard

The landmass of Asgard is in the same general size of Ireland and Iceland (about 35,000 square miles) but has a much larger population of about 8.32 million. Most of this population have the strength and durability common far above that of humans but a very small percentage of the population has powers even beyond that such as Thor's storm calling ability or Baldr's ability to emit light. Less than 2,500 Asgardians have some sort of power as well as their natural abilities.

Due to the unusual nature of the Cataclysm and how Asgard survived it, much of Asgard's geology and ecology has to be maintained through artificial means. Asgard does not have a tilt, meaning it does not technically have seasons the way Earth does. It has pseudo-seasons brought about how pronounced it's elliptical orbit around it's star is. It gets frighteningly close to it's sun at times and then very far away from it. In this way it is similar to Mercury in Earth's solar system. This also means that Asgard has both intense summers and intense winters with very little time for fall and spring. Asgard does rotate on its axis but due to the lack of tilt in the planetoid's days do not change in length like they would on Earth. Meaning that their festivals on equinoxes are actually associated with where in the orbit Asgard is at any given time as they don't have a 'shortest' or 'longest' day of the year.

Asgard's atmosphere is difficult to maintain and so Asgaedia had to find a way to artificially bolster it to be livable. Because there was so little need for atmosphere on the underside of Asgard, that is where it is thinnest. The atmosphere of Asgard is very much like a dome over top to protect it. Asgaedia anchored the formation of Asgard's atmosphere to several points along Asgard's rim and mountains ranges. These anchor points are what cause the mountain ranges of Asgard to be so incredibly difficult to fly through because they cause much gravitational and magnetic interference. Though Asgardian's themselves have not discovered this as they have not come across these anchor points for their atmosphere.

The moon of Asgard is another way that the planetoid is kept stable. The moon orbits Asgard and collects the water vapor that escapes the thinner atmosphere and gravity near Asgard's edges so that it can be put back into Asgard's atmosphere. The moon is actually a highly advanced artificial satellite that Asgaedia bargained for from other Mother Goddesses in the Universe. It had initially been used as a weapon meant to drain the liquid water from a planet but it was modified to recollect and redistribute the water of Asgard instead.

Asgaedia has charged some Asgardians with these secrets to Asgard's continued survival and gifted them with abilities meant to help maintain the Planetoid. Such as Sol and Mani (sun and moon). Sol keeps very careful watch of Asgard's orbit and keeps it stable while Mani is in charge of ensuring that the moon continues it's cycle around Asgard. Sol and Mani are not the first Asgardian's that Asgaedia entrusted these roles to, but the names Sol and Mani are treated more like titles than actual individual given names. The Sol and Mani of the current timeline of Once More with Empathy also have powers aside from the ones granted to them by Asgaedia maintain Asgard as they are two members of the minority that were born with extra abilities.

 

Asgard's Rivers

Asgard's Rivers are unusual in that they split far more often than the rivers of Earth do. This is because after Asgard was formed there was a second incident which very nearly destroyed Asgard and created many abnormalities that effected the flow of rivers. This incident was the time that Odin unleashed the full power of the Odin Force. The Odin Force being used at full strength created huge earthquakes across Asgard and almost disrupted the delicate atmosphere anchoring that Asgaedia had performed. The Odin Force nearly tore the palace down and many buildings had to be entirely torn down and rebuilt after the tremors were so large. The reason that Odin used his power to the extent that he endangered his own people and realm is because he was so blinded by rage and grief (further explanation will happen within the body of OMwE).

 

*Note: That means that Allspeak is the language of the Gods and is very much not Ancient Norse although the Asgardian's use a form of Ancient Norse freely as a common language. This version of Ancient Norse is also not exactly like the one that was once spoken on Earth but shares a large portion of similar words and word roots. Each Pantheon uses a different language for their common tongue but Allspeak when conversing with each other, hence the language barrier is minimized despite how long they have been separated.


	7. Two People Meet in a Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if anyone's interested in this little cut scene but here ya go. Intrigue woooooo, who's that mystery figure? Who knows!
> 
> Well, I do but I'm not telling.
> 
> A couple **warnings** for this scene in specific:  
> Svadilfari is pretty unrepentant about being a pedophile sooo that's mentioned. A couple times. (a bit more than is comfortable really but what have you) There's also a suicide that features for a brief paragraph.

The gang was laughing and joking around the various bonfires that had been set up. He watched from his seat a little way apart and above the festivities. Leaning back in his chair, he put his boots up on a stump and lifted a finger to dig a shred of food out of his teeth. It was an annoying little sliver that had been bothering him for the past hour, and he couldn't seem to get rid of it. As he picked at his teeth, a strange cloaked figure stepped closer. He lowered his hand to rest on the knife at his hip. "Svadilfari," the cloaked figure greeted with a smile.

"How do you know that name?" he asked. He wasn't intimidated by whoever this was, but nobody should know that name. He hadn't used it in centuries. Not since he'd been run out of his home.

"I know a lot about you," the figure said. "I know that you watched your father rape your mother over and over as you grew up. That he treated you like a slave until you grew bigger than him and you killed him. That he's the reason that you have so many scars on your back. And that your preferences have left you all but impotent in making an heir. Can't bed a woman, can you?"

Svadilfari narrowed his eyes and got to his feet. He was mildly surprised that the figure was every bit as tall as he was. "You have a very loose tongue that would be much better served around my cock."

"Vulgar," the figure said. "But then when all your sex education is done through rape, I suppose that makes sense."

Svadilfari's arm lashed out and wrapped around the figure's throat. Frost raced down the surface of his dark muscles like waves. The pale skin of the neck under his fingers blushed periwinkle blue as the ice met it and the mysterious visitor slapped Svadilfari's hand away. Svadilfari, taken aback by the change of color, allowed his arm to be knocked down. "Who are you? A runt?"

The visitor scoffed. "Hardly. But I'm not someone your Frost Touch will work on. Nor one your brute strength intimidates. I'm not some cowering child you drag to your bed. And I am here... to make you a bargain."

"A bargain?"

"Yes. You have something I want, you see," the figure said as it moved away and circled the stump Svadilfari had been using for a footrest. The visitor peered into the gap of the tent flaps. A small elf with flaxen hair and snowy skin was hanging from an overhead pole with lips blue and eyes fogged. "Your current pet seems to have killed himself."

Svadilfari scowled. "Yes, he managed that when I was out hunting today. Here I thought he was getting better... hadn't cried in days. But you're not here to offer condolences."

"I would not offer them to you anyway," the visitor said as they turned away from the tent to face Svadilfari. "If you cared about the fate of any of the children you take, I highly doubt you'd have left him hanging there like that."

"I care," Svadilfari argued. "I simply haven't found the right one yet."

"Well, maybe I can help with that," the visitor said as they continued their path around the area outside the tent.

Svadilfari's eyebrow rose. "You, who have done nothing but mock me... wish to help my search?"

"Well, for a price of course," the cloaked figure said. "When you fled Jotunheim... you took with you something. An endless drinking horn. I want it."

"Why? It doesn't even make good mead... I'm half certain it's poisoned," Svadilfari said. "At the very least, going rancid."

"What do you care why?" the visitor asked. "I will help you get access to what you want... I can get you into Asgard."

Svadilfari's eyes widened for a moment. "Asgard?"

"Yes," the visitor said. "I have been telling roaming bands of trolls and clanless giants of all sorts of secret entrances into Asgard... so much so that Odin -feeble old man that he is- has grown quite paranoid of late. He even supposedly demanded answers from Laufey."

The name Laufey made Svadilfari sneer. "I suppose it would be too much to ask that he killed Laufey."

"No, both are still alive," the visitor said. "But... I hear you worked some time for the Dwarves building their cities."

Svadilfari scowled. "You could say that... I hate Dwarves." Svadilfari had been captured by them for several decades and been forced into being a beast of burden. That was the last time he'd been too hasty in trying to take a bed warmer. He was far more cautious now.

A twisted smile crossed the stranger's half shadowed face. "If you go to Odin and say you can build him a wall to keep these invaders out... well, you'll have easy access."

"A wall won't stop portals across realms," Svadilfari pointed out.

"Leave the magic to me. Just convince him that you can do it," the stranger said.

Svadilfari seemed to think about it and then scoffed. "Why should I do this? It's a huge risk putting myself so close to the Allfather."

"Will you stay forever in the wilds picking off farmboys and shepherds?" the visitor asked curiously. "Because a Prince seems a more worthy prize... think of it... a Son of Odin in your bed? Wouldn't that please you?"

Svadilfari hummed thoughtfully at that. "If they were pretty."

"One is golden as the sun, the other pale as the moon," the visitor said. "Have whichever strikes your fancy. Have them both if you're feeling particularly daring and virile. Take neither if you find them ugly. I really don't care... I'm just giving you a chance." 

"It would be very nice... I do have a fondness for blue blood... but I doubt their tight asses are worth my hide," Svadilfari said. "And it's hardly a payment for giving you a priceless magical artifact."

The stranger hummed thoughtfully. "Then how about I sweeten the deal?"

"Well, you'll have to."

The visitor continued to move around casually. "There's a lynch mob looking for you for all the children you've taken here from Vanaheim... Moving to Asgard will keep you from them. Preserving your own skin that you care so much about. And... since you have such... issues. I can grant you a spell that will allow you to give anyone the chance to bear your seed."

Svadilfari's eyes lit up. "Anyone?"

"Indeed. Anyone. Boy, girl, young, old... whoever gets your twisted balls filled. I'll give you the spell for one-time use," the visitor said. "And... should you dare to be bold and think you can hide it for long enough... you could very well sire a child in line for the throne of Asgard. Someone who could actually pardon you your many sins."

"I'd have to kidnap a prince and hide him from Heimdall," Svadilfari pointed out.

The visitor shrugged. "You could also choose another witless farmhand if you'd rather. I would just think if you're going to plant your seed somewhere, you'd do it where you'd get the most from it. And Heimdall cannot watch every corner of the Nine at the same time."

Svadilfari seemed to think about it for several minutes. "So... for my drinking horn you will give me a way to sire an heir and a way into Asgard," he summarized.

"That's right. Who you target is really no concern of mine. If they can't protect their own children... well, they're not particularly good parents are they?" the stranger asked rhetorically. "I think this deal more than fair."

There was a moment where Svadilfari seemed to consider finally he nodded. "Very well. I doubt the princes will be worth the risk of taking though. They can't be _that_ good looking."

"I wouldn't know. I don't tend to find any children attractive in such a way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, of course, Svadilfari _does_ find Loki worth the risk pretty much the minute he spots him.


End file.
